


I'm holding on tight to you

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kristoff and Anna have a moment alone in an unexpected part of the castle, post-Frozen 2
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'm holding on tight to you

“We’re going to get into so much trouble.”

“You’re the Queen, Anna. The Queen doesn’t get into trouble.”

Anna wanted to make a remark, but she instead let out a moan.

It was the middle of the day and here they were behind a curtain, bare and tangled together. She couldn’t think of a more adventurous place they could be doing this at, but currently having a hard time doing any thinking at all. Whose’s idea this initially was, what her name is...

“Kristoff!” Anna gasps, pulling at his blonde hair. He takes it a compliment, continuing to nip and kiss at her breasts. 

“If anything..” Kristoff was saying now, as he kissing at her skin, “This is really your fault, always wearing that dress showing off your collarbone.”

Anna grins. “I specifically asked for that style of dress.” 

Kristoff gives said collarbone a slightly hard nip in revenge. Anna whimpers in response. 

“Kristoff, please...” 

Taking her leg and wrapping it around his hip, he thrusts into her. Anna moans aloud that anyone passing by would definitely hear them. She wraps her arms around his shoulder, holding on tightly. 

He kisses her quickly to quiet her cries. She kisses him back, moving her hips to meet his every thrust.

As much as this is so risky that someone could catch the Queen of Ardenelle having sex behind a curtain, Anna decides with every delicious push she doesn’t care. Since she became Queen a year ago, the time for intimacy is limited. She’ll gladly take what she can get even in unexpected places. And honestly, there was a bit of a thrill in it too.

It doesn’t take long for the familiar wave of pleasure to overtake them. They’re both panting and sweaty. Kristoff releases her, setting her leg back on the ground.

They grin at each other, sharing more kisses as they dress. 

“Do I look okay?” Anna asks after a moment, trying to smooth out her hair.

“I think you look beautiful.” Kristoff answers.

Anna blushes at his comment, suddenly feeling shy. “Thank you for that.”

“Anytime, your majesty.”


End file.
